Throw a Kid In The Mix
by InvisibleGirl124
Summary: Tony Dinozzo didn't know he had a 7 year old daughter, but now young Samantha is brought into his and his teams life in one giant push. How will Tony cope with being a dad? How will the team handle helping with the young girl. How will the girl cope with the team? And can Sam bring Tony and Ziva together finally? (Set season 9. TIVA, Daddy Dinozzo, Grandpa Gibbs, e.t.c)
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** Not sure where this idea came from. It's a little 'out there'. Kind of Gilmore Girls/The Game Plan kind of thing with TIVA

 **Prompt:** What would you do if you found out you had a 7 year old daughter you never knew about? And she gets thrust into your life, the mother abandoning her? Well, Tony Dinozzo and the NCIS team are about to find out.

_

 **Setting: (About season 9)**

Samantha Marie's P.O.V

I waved goodbye to my mommy, tears in my eyes. I was scared, and sad, and alone.

Well, not really /alone/. I was at the front of the NCI...something building. I forgot what my mommy called it.

It's a big building. Scary. My mommy dropped me at the security gate, with my backpack and teddy.

I walked up to the guard man. He looked scary in his suit.

"Scuse me mister?" I asked, looking up at him. My voice probably sounded timid.

The man looked down at me, wide eye.

"Where did you come from?" He asked, he seemed surprised.

"My mommy dropped me off. Said to give this to you." I pulled out the note she wrote. She told me to hand it to the security guy.

I held the note out to him with a shaky hand.

He grabbed it,looking at me in a weird way, and read it in his head. Or so I figured.

After he was done he looked at me with wide eyes. But he looked at me nicer than before.

"Hey sweetie, can I see your backpack?" He asked. Usually I would say no and be scared of strangers, but mommy told me to trust him.

I handed him my backpack, nodding.

He grabbed it and slowly opened it, checking everything in it. I didn't have much in it, besides my teddy, 2 pairs of clothes, and a few snacks.

"What's your name sweetie?" The security man asked me.

"Sam..."

"Nice to meet you Sam. I'm Agent Bronks, but you can call me Tom. You wanna go inside, it's kind of cold outside." He said with a smile.

I nodded, feeling a little better, and and took his hand as he held it out to me.

If mommy was right, then this man would take me to meet my daddy.

Tony Dinozzo.

 **Kind of a prequel. Or a prologue. Seeing if I get any interest. I'll still probably write the story because I like the idea I have.**

 **Facts you should know though:**

 **Tony will have not known that he had a kid out there.**

 **Imagine a 7 year old with the team, with Gibbs, and Abby, and McGee, and Ziva!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter is nobody's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe Gibbs has us doing paperwork." Special Agent Tony Dinozzo groaned, hitting his head on the desk. His co workers, Agent Timothy McGee and Agent Ziva David, looked at each other with a raised eyebrow regarding Tony's actions. They weren't surprised he was complaining, but more wondered if they should actually engage with it or ignore it.

"Tony, we'd have to get the paperwork done eventually. And there is no case to follow right now anyway." McGee pointed out.

Tony raised his head and shot a glare at the younger agent.

"Well we could be doing productive stuff too, like I could be at home finishing watching James Bond."

Ziva scoffed at that.

"You mean finishing watching it for the 1000th time?"

Tony then glared at her.

"Zip it, Ziiiiiiva." He purposely drug out her name to annoy her.

"You two, stop acting like children." Their fearless leader Leroy Jethro Gibbs commanded as he stormed in with his coffee.

"She started it." Tony proclaimed childishly, earning a gaping mouth look from Ziva.

"Did not."

"Did too"

"Did not"

"ENOUGH!" Gibbs finally looked annoyed enough that they silenced, with McGee just trying to hold his laughter back. Gibb's turned his head though and gave McGee a pointed look, obviously not pleased with him either.

McGee let out an awkward cough. "Sorry boss." McGee bowed his head and went back to work.

They all soon though followed his lead and began to focus on their paperwork again, but nothing is ever that easy.

Because a few minutes in Agent Bronks, who was security door detail at one of the entrances of NCIS, stepped out of the elevator once it reached their floor and into the bull pen.

"Agent Bronks, something the matter?" Gibbs immediately asked, the security agent /never/ having come to the bull pen. All agents looked up when Gibbs spoke, curious.

"Um, well I'm here with important matters." He stuttered, actually stuttered. Dinozzo of course found that amusing.

"Bring your kid to work day?" McGee spoke up, having noticed the little girl clinging to the agent's hand. The fact that Agent BronKs face went pale at that made them concerned.

"Kind of." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, and handed it to Gibbs. Because of course if Agent Bronks couldn't get the proper words out, Gibbs could.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow but accepted the paper, reading over it carefully.

His expression went from scrutinizing to surprised. He was silent. He was /always/ silent, but this was a different silent.

After a pregnant pause of tension, McGee spoke up.

"Boss?"

That broke Gibbs out of his stupor, and he looked up, but not at McGee. He looked up and over to the little girl, who looked slightly scared, but also confident in a way. With her long brown hair and bright green eyes.

He then looked to Dinozzo, who looked scared, wondering what his boss had read.

"Tony, she's your daughter."

"...What?" Tony asked after a deafening silence, all eyes on him, including the little girls. He was shocked, they /all/ were shocked.

"What?" Ziva asked as well, definitely not able to focus on anything else.

"What?" McGee contributed, and Gibbs rolled his eyes and walked over to Dinozzo's desk, thrusting the letter at him. Tony got up with it, pacing as he read it. He spoke out loud without thinking.

 _Dear Tony,  
_ _By the time you get this letter, I will be long gone, and no it is not a suicide or murder thing, so do not get all 'special agent' on me.  
_ _I've pictured writing this letter to you a thousand times, but I could never get the words. I didn't want to force you into our lives, or so I thought. I was honestly just being selfish. About 3 weeks after you broke up with me, I found out I was pregnant. I was scared. I was just a waitress, how was I to care for a child? I was also happy, to have created life. But, I was also mad. Mad at you, mad at myself. There was 1000 emotions._

 _I thought about reaching out to you, but my first thought was that you would not want the child, and that the baby and I would be rejected twice. The other thought I had was what if you came back to me, but just for the baby? I didn't want to hold you down. But 8 and a half months later, when I gave birth to our daughter, I realized, that this little girl, this gift, I wanted to keep just for myself._

 _Very selfish, I know. I tried to convince myself as she grew up that this was the best thing for her, when really I just figured it was the best for me. But, now I do have to do what's best for her. I'm leaving her with you. I'll be unreachable. She'll have a better life with you than she ever would have with me. I barely was making enough to support her and I._

 _Her name is Samantha Marie Dinozzo. She's a very bright young girl. In her backpack I put some important papers of hers. She just turned 7 a week ago._

 _She's your daughter Tony. Have a DNA test, whatever. But she is your flesh and blood. And if I still know you, I know you'll fall in love with her like I did._  
 _Take care of her_

 _Natalie Rae Jensen_

 **To Be Continued!**

 **Woohoo! I see I already got a few reviews. Today's my day off of work and school so I decided to keep writing.**

 **Fun facts about the original idea:**

 **I was originally going to have the 'unknown daughter' be Gibb's, but I thought with Tony it gives Tony a kid, Gibbs 'grandpa gibbs' time, and TIVA!**

 **I chose the age 7 because I wanted the kid to be able to interact more with the characters but also young enough where Tony gets to experience her childhood. Ya know?**

 **Anyway, keep reviewing! I hope you like it. If not, well I'll probably keep writing anyway. lol**

 **But seriously, review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter will be Sam's P.O.V again. Just because I think it's fun to go from kids P.O.V to the focus being on the adults.**

 **Sam's P.O.V**

My daddy, Mr. Dinozzo, does not look good. After he read mommy's letter he got really pale.

"Mr. Dinozzo?" I spoke up, worried.

I had known what was in my mommy's letter. She told me that I had to go stay with my daddy for a while cause she needed to get more money or something. I cried, but she told me I had to be brave, even if we were both sad.

I let go of agent bronks tom hand and clutched onto my backpack tight, my daddy not saying anything. What if mommy was wrong? What if my daddy didn't really want me? And now that she was gone, I'd be alone. My lip started to quiver.

One of the other guys there, who had brown hair and soft face, got up from his desk and walked over to me.

"Um hey, Sam right?" He asked, kneeling down in front of me. I blinked.

"Yeah?"

"You hungry? We got some good treats in the break room."

I hesitated, but nodded, looking a bit nervous. He smiled at me though and offered me his hand. He looked towards Agent Bronks Tom.

"I'll let you get back to your post Bronks. Thanks."

He smiled back.

"No problem." Tom Bronks leaned down towards me. "Nice meeting you Sammy." He grinned, and I couldn't help smile back.

"You too Mr. Bronks Tom." He raised his hand for a high five and I smacked it, giggling.

I grabbed Mr. Soft face's hand after that and left with him, leaving my confused daddy and his team.

Mr. Soft face led me to a room with a table and a few chairs, a microwave, mini fridge, and a snack machine.

"Do you like candy Sam?" Mr. Soft face asked me.

I nodded eagerly. "Yeah." I scrambled over to the machine. "May I have a kit kat?"

"Sure thing kid." He pulled out money and inserted it, getting me a kit kat and him a snickers. I thanked him for my candy and followed him to the table, jumping to get up on the seat.

"My name's Agent McGee by the way, but you can call me Tim." He smiled. I giggled.

"Nice to meet you Tim." He laughed in return.

"Nice to meet you too."

The silence took over for a minute, and it was like I forgot about all the drama.

"So Tony is your dad?" He asked me. I thought the letter was pretty clear?

"That's what my mommy said." I nodded. A little chocolate from the kit kat smeared on my lips. "Mommy always talked about him when I was growing up."

"What did she tell you? If you're okay talking about it."

"She told me he was my daddy, but he didn't know. And that he had a dangerous job."

He just nodded after that, not seeming to know what to say.

"So what's your favorite color?" He asked

 **No P.O.V**

"I have a daughter." Tony repeated for like the 100th time since McGee took Sam to the breakroom. It wasn't clear whether he was just realizing it, or if he was not believing it.

"Who is Natalie Jensen?" Ziva asked, walking over to Tony's desk and sitting on it. Gibbs had left his desk and was standing by Tony and Ziva.

"Natalie was a girl I dated for 3 months, years ago. I broke up with her when she started to get too clingy. I...she had a kid? I have a kid?" Tony was freaking out at this point.

Yeah, he could get the DNA test that Natalie offered...but he knew Natalie. Natalie was crazy, but very committed to him when they were together. She wouldn't have cheated.

"Samantha Marie." Gibbs smiled, that barely visible smile that he had sometimes.

"It is going to be okay Tony." Ziva promised, reaching out and putting her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at this.

"How? How is this going to be fine Ziva? I mean yeah, I've wanted kids, like if I ever had the time...but I-" Tony started to ramble, gping out of his mind.

"Dinozzo!" Gibbs interrupted. He was able to get Tony to silence, as well as stand up, facing his boss. "Pull yourself together. Whether you were prepared or not, you now got the life of a 7 year old girl in your hands. She's counting on you. You gotta deal with this."

It took Tony a second, but he nodded.

"I have a kid." This time when he said it though it wasn't panicking, it was a fact. Tony had a kid. 


	4. Chapter 4

**20 minutes later:**

Sam squealed, hanging onto McGee's back in a piggy back ride as he ran back into the bull pen with her, him grinning and her laughing. In 20 minutes McGee already found himself fond of the girl, and Sam thought McGee was pretty cool.

"Don't drop me!" She squealed, squeezing him tighter.

"Don't worry, I won't." He promised, coming up to the desks. Ziva and Tony were now missing and there was only Gibbs there. Once McGee saw his boss, his childish smirk .

"Boss. Where did Tony and Ziva go?" He asked, kneeling down to let Sam off his back.

Gibbs just looked...amused?

"Went to go get his apartment ready." He said plainly. Sam slid off of McGee's back and suddenly looked shy and small. Gibbs leaned forward in his chair. "Hi there." He said simply, with a small wave.

"Hi." She replied, hiding her body partly behind McGee. McGee noticed this and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Sam, this is Gibbs. He's a nice man." Sam looked up at McGee when he spoke, then back at Gibbs again and nodded, stepping out from behind McGee.

"Hi Gibbs." She said, a little more confidently, but still shy.

"Hi Sam." He said with a chuckle.

Sam smiled and looked around, frowning again. "My daddy doesn't want me does he?" She asked, though her tone implied that it was a statement.

Both McGee and Gibbs felt a little pain at that.

"Of course he does. He's just getting his house ready for you to come stay. But while he's getting it ready, you're going to stay with me, if that's okay. Just for tonight"Gibbs explained. Which made sense. Before today, Tony was living the bachelor life, work being his life. In his apartment he had left over pizza, a case of beer, and shelves of movies.

"O-kay." Sam nodded. She moved her hands to the bands of her backpack again.

"She coming back here tomorrow? Or is Tony going to pick her up from your place?" McGee asked. He honestly hoped Gibbs would bring Sam to the bull pen the next day. The little girl was adorable.

"I'll bring her to the bull pen, let her meet the rest of the team." Gibbs started to grab his stuff. "We'll see you tomorrow McGee."

It was the middle of the day, but it was honestly slow. And this, an unexpected child showing up, was a priority. The team was Tony's family, so this kid affected all of them.

"Got it boss." He nodded, going to his own desk to grab his own stuff. He looked towards Sam, who walked a little closer to the middle between the desks. "I'm glad I got to meet you Sam. I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe you and I can take a candy break tomorrow again." He smiled at her.

That caused her to grin. "Yeah! Sounds fun!" She nodded eagerly.

Both of the adults let out chuckles, though Gibb's was more like a half smile.

"How about you go push the elevator button, and McGee and I will follow in just a sec?" Gibbs suggested. Sam squealed happily and ran towards the elevator, giving the adults a moment alone.

"She seems pretty happy for a girl who got abandoned by her mom and...trusting. She told me her mom talked about Tony a lot to her growing up."

"Her mom raised her right." Gibbs shrugged. "We'll let her rest tonight, she's had a big day. Ziva's trying to help Tony. And, we'll really deal with this tomorrow."

Gibbs and McGee caught up with Sam at the elevator.

"You know Abby is going to kill us for waiting a day to tell her about this right?"

"Oh I know."

 **A few hours later:**

Gibbs took Sam to his house, and she seemed to open up more to him. She had a coloring book in her backpack and she colored in it while he cooked dinner.

"You like steak Sam?" He asked, pulling the meat out.

"Yes sir Mr. Gibbs." She smiled

"Just Gibbs kiddo." He chuckled, grabbing seasoning the meat. He turned on the stove pan to heat up.

"Must be weird, getting dropped off to strange new people." He asked casually, peering over at the little girl.

She looked up at him from her drawings, and paused a second, as if deciding what to say.

"Not really. Mommy pre-lared me." She said, though she meant 'prepared'.

"She did?"

"Yeah. She told me like many days ago that I would be going to live with daddy."

"Did she say why?"

"She said so I could be happy."

Sam seemed to not want to talk about it after that, going back to her coloring book.

"What you coloring?"

That got her grinning again.

 **2 hours later:**

Sam and Gibbs set up the couch full of blankets and pillows for her, and the television. When Gibbs figured she was settled, he went down to his basement to his boat. He had the frame done, and this was his millionth boat, but it was his hobby.

He was sanding one side when-

"Gibbs?" A small voice called out to him.

Sam padded down the stairs, in the one pair of pajamas her mom packed her, hello kitty. Gibbs looked up from his work.

"You okay there Sam?" He asked, stopping his sanding to meet her at the end of the stairs. The last few steps were steep so he lifted her down it.

"I was thinking about mommy." She admitted, but went wide eye, getting distracted by the boat.

"Woah, cool, what is this?"She asked, not as focused on the other thing.

"It's the base for my boat. I'm building it" He explained, her going towards it. It was higher off the ground than her. She tried to climb up to it but was too short. Gibbs smiled and picked her up once more, she was on same level of the boat.

She carefully stepped between the wood panels of the structure, exploring it.

"You're so cool Gibbs. I wish I knew how to build!"

"Well, I can show you. I gotta hammer in a few nails, you want to help me?" He asked, which was pointless because the energetic girl was already nodding yes.

She carefully made her way back to Gibbs, stepping slightly outside of the structure to stand by Gibbs. Standing on the platform she was able to look into Gibb's eyes.

"Alright, turn and face the boat." He instructed. She did as told, him coming behind her and holding a nail in place against the wood. He grabbed the hammer with his free hand and brought it around her.

"Grab the handle." She grabbed the upper part of the handle, him holding the lower part.

"Now tap the nail with it." She nearly hit his fingers by accident, but she eventually, with the help of Gibbs, got the nail down. They did a few more, her feeling proud at the end of it.

"Nice job kid." He complimented, poking her nose. She wrinkled her nose at that.

And while the hammering had been a good distraction, it wasn't enough to last.

"I miss my mommy." She said, suddenly frowning.

Gibbs sighed.

"Your mom must have been a good mom."

Sam nodded.

"She was very nice."

"Why'd she want you to live with your dad?"

"Cause mommy didn't have a lot of money. She said it be better if I was with my daddy. And said daddy would be happy to have me. I think she was wrong..."

"No, she was right, your dad is happy, we're all happy."

She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Really?"

He smiled down at her, surprised how quick this little girl captured his heart.

"I promise."

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW? Wanna review? Come on, you know you do.**

 **I know it's weird that Sam went with Gibbs, but I plan to have the whole next chapter be TIVA! Tony and Ziva getting his apartment 'kid' ready. And I wanted fluffy Gibbs/Sam sweetness.**

 **So this will be my last chapter for today to write, and it'll probably be every few days now I write cause work and stuff.**

 **But reviews make me write quicker *Cough cough***


	5. Chapter 5

**TIVA CHAPTER!**

 **Cause TIVA is love, and life, and supportive Ziva and there will be shopping and shit.**

 **Thank you guys for keeping reviewing. I love reviews, they power me to write. Like I like comments about favorite parts and least favorite parts and maybe suggestions of what you guys want to see.**

 **And addressing Lunaz (Guest) comment. She pointed out Tony would have probably said goodbye to Sam before leaving with Ziva. Lunaz is most likely right. I actually wish I had added that in the chapter. :)**

No P.O.V

"Ziva, I can't make an important decision like this. I mean it'll affect Samantha the rest of her life!"

"Tony, it is just cereal."

Tony and Ziva were currently shopping for Tony's apartment, grocery shopping and shopping for Sam in general.

"But what if she has an allergy to a certain flour and this is the cereal with the flour and I kill my daughter?"

"Tony, I already spoke with Gibbs to check the paperwork in her bag. There is nothing about allergies. She will be fine. Just get a variety of different foods." She grabbed a bag of apples as Tony contemplated Lucky Charms verses Fruit Loops.

"You're right, youre right." He was crazy, he knew it. He was being crazy. But in his defense, he had a lot thrown at him. The whole team did. In fact, how was Ziva being so calm.

"I am 'being so calm' because I know that this is a blessing for you."

Had he been talking out loud? Apparently.

"You see it as a blessing?" Tony honestly wasn't sure how he saw it yet. He was angry at Natalie for never telling him he had a daughter, he was excited he had a daughter, scared that he would be a bad father, and so on.

"Yes, it is a blessing. I know you want children, and now you have a little girl. This is new for her as well. It is frightening, but you both have the whole team behind you." She reassured, finally taking both boxes of cereal from Tony and tossing both in the cart.

Tony sighed, rubbing his face.

"I just, can't believe I have a daughter." He whispered, still in shock. Ziva smiled slightly at her partner.

"Yes, you do. She was very beautiful. I can not wait to get to know her after you have time with her." Ziva promised, pushing the cart down the aisle. They had fruits, veggies, meats, potatoes, baking supplies, and cereals in the cart.

"After here we should go to the mall down the road. Gibbs said she had a coloring book in her bag and a few books, so that gives us a few ideas on what she likes. You can take her shopping for the majority of the stuff later."

"I should probably pick up some more kid friendly movies. Oh, Peter Pan, maybe Mulan, all the good ones."

They finished up grocery shopping and went to the mall. First stop, toy land.

"Welcome to Toy Land, a kids paradise, how can I help you two today?" One of the sales associates greeted them. Her name tag read 'Becky'.

Ziva found the girl to be too upbeat.

"Hello, we are here to shop for our 7 year old niece. We want to surprise her with some toys and regular kid stuff, but we need advice, can you help us?" Tony asked. The story was understandable. By saying niece it would make sense if they needed help shopping for her, without getting into details. The girl seemed too pleased with the story.

"Excellent, I can assist you two."

They ended up leaving that store a half hour later with 2 bags with a few toys, coloring books, kids crafts kits, and some books fit for a 7 year old's reading level.

Ziva noticed that Tony was more calm now, as well as smiling a bit.

"You seem happier." She noted. He had spaced out so was slightly startled when she spoke.

"Huh? Oh...it wasn't that I wasn't happy. I was, and am still shocked. But...I have a daughter. And, I have been talking about wanting to not miss out on things. Maybe this is a sign."

"I agree. Only because that is very much what I just told you."

They ended up heading back to Tony's apartment.

"My place is too tiny." He feared, opening the door for them.

"Relax Tony, do not think about that. Let us take one day at a time." Ziva went and stocked Tony's kitchen with the food, cleaning it while Tony set up what he dubbed 'Sam's area' in the living room. He set up a nest of blankets and pillows, and set up a pile of her crafts and such. It was only a temporary space. Ziva was right, he'd focus on a 'permanent space' later.

2 hours later the apartment seemed to be 'child friendly'. Tony and Ziva plopped on the couch.

"Thanks for the help, /Aunt/ Ziva." He thanked with a teasing smile. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but saying 'Aunt' was not what he pictured in reference to his kid for Ziva. He had pictured he'd be calling Ziva...well it doesn't matter...right?

"You are welcome. I am always here for you Tony." She promised, nudging his shoulder. Oh, and how she meant it. He probably didn't realize /how much/ she meant it.

"I appreciate that." He nodded. There was a pause. "You want to stay for a bit longer? We can order pizza and watch a movie. Now that we got everything set up for Sammy.

"I would like that."

And right there Tony knew, even with the new adventure of being a dad about to hit him, he'd be alright. He had back up. He had Ziva.

 **OKAY! So TIVA implied of course.**

 **NOTE TO READERS:**

 **So next chapter is going to have Abby and Ducky and FINALLY Sam/Tony bonding. Is there any characters you guys really want to see interact. Like Sam and Ziva, or McGee and Abby, e.t.c. Any set, just tell me!**

 **AND REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEWS FUEL MY SOUL!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm going to try and write this chapter out tonight (5/25). Lets see if I complete it and post it.**

Next Day:

The next day Gibbs woke Sam up, they got breakfast, and headed for NCIS. Him and Tony had talked on the phone. They were going to meet outside and Tony and Sam were going to go off for a few hours together. Tony had asked for the time from work and Gibbs really couldn't say no to that request.

Gibbs parked his vehicle and him and Sam got out, her with her back pack on her. She grabbed Gibb's hand once they were both outside, and he wouldn't be too proud to admit that it touched his heart.

They walked up to the security gate that just yesterday Sam's mother left her at. But instead of being abandoned there, Tony was waiting for her.

He didn't notice Gibbs and Sam until they were a few paces away and Gibbs cleared his throat.

Tony looked up, slightly startled. "Oh, hi boss." He looked down, towards Sam.

Sam looked nervous. This was her dad. She had heard stories from her mom growing up, and here he was.

He kneeled down, with his own slightly nervous smile.

"Hi Sam. It's so nice to meet you." Tony said, and his words were genuine. Here he was, 'officially' meeting his daughter.

"I'm your dad."

Sam gauged his facial expressions a second, before stepping away from Gibbs and slowly closer to Tony. He stayed still, letting her be in control of the moment.

She reached his knees, barely brushing them. He looked at her, she looked at him.

Suddenly her inquisitive expression turned into a hug grin, and she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around him. He nearly fell over from the attack, but once he realized he was being hugged, he couldn't help but grin and hug her back, holding tears back in his eyes. He didn't want to cry in front of her or Gibbs.

"You two have fun." He heard Gibbs say from a distance, but he wasn't even focused on that.

Him and Sam held onto the hug for a few more seconds before pulling away.

"Hi daddy."

Do not cry Dinozzo, do not cry. Just because the daughter you never knew just called you daddy and hugged you and seems so happy to be with you.-

And here comes a few tears.

He let out a sob of a joyous laugh.

"Hi." He laughed, grinning ear to ear, giving her one more hug. When he pulled back he spoke. "Want to go to the park? I don't have to be back at work for a while."

"Yes please."

 **Back at NCIS:**

"TONY HAS A KID AND NOBODY TOLD ME?" Abby Sciuto, the teams forensic scientist yelled in the bull pen at McGee, Gibbs, and Ziva.

"He just found out yesterday Abby." McGee said gently, earning a glare from the goth girl.

"I don't care! You should have told me he had a kid! One of you should have! What's she like? What's her name, how old is she? Is she coming back to NCIS at all with him? How did Tony react to being a dad? The people want to know!" Abby insisted with a dramatic arm flare.

Ziva raised an eyebrow.

"Who are 'the people'?"

"Myself, Ducky, and Jimmy of course." Abby responded, as if it was obvious.

"Well her name is Sam. She's newly 7 years old, and a pretty amazing kid." McGee promised from his 20 minutes with her. Though Abby didn't need to know about how he had 20 minutes free with Sam, because she would be mad he didn't bring her down to the lab.

"She'll come back to NCIS later today probably. I gave Dinozzo the morning off with her. He'll probably want a few days off with her later on." Gibbs added.

"And Tony is happy he is a dad." Ziva finished, not going into details how she knew.

Abby nodded, seeming to accept these answers...for now.

"You still owe me caf-pows, many of them. Now if you excuse me, I am going to go get ready to welcome the new mini Dinozzo." And Abby skipped off after that.

 **Back to Sam and Tony:**

"Favorite color?"

"Purple...no blue! Oh, I like green too. And red!" Sam rattled on in response to Tony's question. He just laughed in return.

"So the rainbow I take it?"

She nodded a lot. "Yeah! I like them all." She grinned, scooting to lean against him on the bench. "What's your favorite color?"

"Mmm, I always thought brown, but now I'm thinking green."

"My eyes are green!" Sam pointed out happily, pointing at herself. He acted 'surprised'.

"They are?"

"Yes, see?" She widened her eyes comically, trying to make them more prominent. He couldn't help but laugh.

"You are adorable kid."

She gave a pleased smile at this, but looked down suddenly. Tony frowned in concern.

"What's wrong? That smile of yours was so nice."

"...You're not going to make me go away are you?"

That was not a thought even remotely rolling around in Tony's head.

"Never. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know...mommy did."

He let out a sigh, rubbing his face at this, trying to figure out the gentle answer. "Yes, but your mom did because she believes this is best for you. I know it sucks still...but I'm a cool dad. Coolio daddio."

That made her giggle. "Please don't say that again. That was dorky." She couldn't hide her grin though, and Tony in return couldn't hide his.

"What? I am not dorky. You're dorky."

"No, you're dorky."

"Well the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree."

"What does that mean?"

"Mean's I'm your dad, so if I'm dorky you are dorky too."

She thought this over for a moment.

"Okay. We're both dorky." She figured. She suddenly got up to stand on the bench they were sitting on. "Can we go walking again? I don't like sitting so long."

"Sure." He should have figured with a little kid it'd be 'lets get going and moving'. Maybe he should call his dad and ask him for some tips.

Actually nah.

Tony got up and followed a bouncing little girl.

And it might be early to say it...

But he already loved her.


	7. Chapter 7

**MISS ME MY PRETTIES? Lol, ignore my weirdness. Anyway, ya'll should check out my one-shot, Daddy Daughter Dance. It's like an epilogue to this story. No, this story is not over (FAR FROM BEING OVER) but it's a sweet thing.**

 **ANYWAY! ON TO THE STORY**

 **Later That Day:**

When Tony and Sam got back to the bull pen later that day they only saw McGee.

"McGee!" Sam grinned wide, waving at him. McGee looked up from his computer and smiled seeing Sam.

"McProbie." Tony stated, going over to his own desk, Sam on his heels.

"Hey Sam. You have a good day with your dad?" He asked, ignoring the 'McProbie' comment.

"Yeah! He's cool."

"Only 7 years old and already so smart." He smirked, McGee rolling his eyes. "Where's the rest of the team?"

"We got a case that popped up. Dead Marine on the South Side. We've already been on the scene and took pictures. Talked to the wife and daughter. Gibbs is not talking to the director, and Ziva is down in the lab with Abby getting some blood results if you want to go down there."

"Alright, thanks for the update. Sam, how about you wait up here-"

"Tony, you and I both know that's not smart. Abby has been dying to meet Sam. If you don't introduce them Abby will murder you."

"...You're right. Come on Sammy, I'll show you a science lab." Sam just looked confused as she listened to the conversation between the two, not understanding anything, but nodded. She waved bye to McGee and followed Tony back to the elevator.

"I like elevators. They're fun. Though they should go faster." She commented, making Tony smile.

"You got a need for speed?"

"Duh! It's fun to go fast."

He chuckled and messed up her hair.

Once the elevator reached their intended floor they stepped out, and were greeted by upbeat music. Sam looked in awe and followed Tony. They went through a door were about to go around a corner when Tony stopped Sam. He smirked and leaned down and whispered to her.

"Wait here. When I say your name, come around the corner."

She nodded and he went around the corner.

"You two ladies care to catch me up on the case?" She heard her dad ask.

"Us catch YOU up? How about you catch ME up. Anthony Dinozzo, how dare you not inform me you had a daughter!"

"Ow! Ow! Abby, stop hitting me! I just found out myself."

"Yeah? And the WHOLE team has met her except me."

"Well I have not _officially_ met her if that makes you feel better Abby."

"No it does not Ziva! When do I get to meet her?"

"You can meet Sam right now!"

Sam walked from around the corner then, a little hesitant at all the yelling.

All eyes turned to her when she did. There she saw a dark haired girl with pigtails gripping her dad's jacket, her dad looking terrified and the other girl trying not to laugh.

"Um, hi." Sam spoke up, a little quiet.

It took the adults a second, but they snapped out of it and reacted.

The pigtail girl grinned and ran over to Sam, picking her up and swinging her in a hug.

"You are Tony's daughter? You are so cute! Oh my gosh you have his eyes." She kept twirling her in a hug and Sam just looked petrified.

"Daddy?" She squeaked. Tony put a hand on pigtail girl's shoulder.

"Abby, release."

Pigtail girl, aka Abby, let go of Sam, gently letting her on the ground.

"Sorry. I am just so excited to meet you. I'm Abby, a friend of your dad." She stuck her hand out to Sam. Sam relaxed and shook the adults hand.

"Nice to meet you Abby. I like your name."

"I like your name too." She laughed in return. Sam then turned to the other woman in the room. She remembered briefly meeting her the other day.

"Shalom Sam, I'm Ziva." The woman smiled. Sam beamed back at her.

"Shalom Ziva, na-im me-od." Sam replied, though her words were slightly broken in pronunciation.

All three adults went wide eye at that.

"Nice...to meet...you too." Ziva said, as if she saw a ghost. Sam looked confused.

"Sammy, you know hebrew?" Tony asked surprised.

"A little. My best friend Bre is jewish and was teaching me." She shrugged.

"Well you speak it well." Ziva complimented.

"Thanks!" Sam gave a gummy grin. There was a second of the adults just staring at her. "Why are you guys staring at me?"

"Oh, sorry. Um...anyway, McGee said there is a case?" Tony asked, breaking the staring.

The adults all talked for a minute, with Sam just wandering around the lab.

"I'm hungry." Sam pipped up finally.

"Oh shoot, I haven't gotten her lunch!" Tony said, smacking his forehead.

"No worries Tony. How about I take Sam and we'll go pick up lunch for all of us?" Ziva suggested.

"Yeah daddy, can we?" Sam asked. She thought Ziva seemed cool.

"Uh, sure. Yeah, just behave for Ziva." He looked at Ziva.

"Thanks sweet cheeks."

"It is my pleasure, my little hair butt."

Sam looked between the two adults, not even noticing Abby laughing at them. "Um...what?"

 **Next chapter will have:  
**  
 **Sam/Ziva bonding**

 **Sam playing 'matchmaker' in a way for TIVA**

 **Sam/Ducky meeting**

 **I'm so happy that there is a small following of this story. It would be a shame if the writer decided to ruin the sweetness with some...DRAMALAMA!**

 **LOL. Review please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M BACK! Yo-bros! Miss me? Hopefully. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

With Tony and Abby:

"Tony?"

"Yeah Abby?"

"You realize you just let Sam in the same car as fast driving Ziva right?"

"Oh sh-"

With Ziva and Sam:

"WOOHOO!" Sam squealed as Ziva zipped them through the streets in her car. Sam was giggling and squealing and enjoying Ziva's insane driving. "You drive cool Ziva!"

Ziva couldn't help the bemused little smile come on her lips. "Cool?"

"Yeah. Like your driving is fun."

Ziva kind of felt a bit of pride at that. Usually she got hassle from her co-workers about her driving, so to get complimented on it was nice.

"Well thank you Sam. You are very sweet you know."

"Thank you." Sam beamed at that. She grinned and looked out the window, Ziva pulling into the parking lot of a local burger joint.

"You like burgers right Sam?" Ziva asked, putting the car in park and undoing her seat belt. She turned to look at Sam in the back seat, the little girl taking her belt off as well.

"Yeah! I like cheese burgers! But with nothing else on them." Sam crinkled her nose at the thought of tomatoes on her burger.

"Well we will get you you a burger and fries." Ziva got out of the car and opened Sam's door, the 7 year old jumping out once it was open.

"Could I get a milkshake too please?"

"Well of course? You a chocolate fan? I am." Ziva engaged Sam in conversation, leading the way into the diner.

"Yes! Chocolate is the best! You gonna get a burger Ziva?"

"Yes. And we will pick up food for Tony, McGee, Abby, Gibbs, Ducky, and Palmer."

Sam's eyebrows scrunched in confusion at that.

"I met daddy, McGee, Abby, and Gibbs, but who are Ducky and Palmer? Do you guys have a duck?"

Ziva laughed at the girl's excitement over the prospect of a duck.

"No, Ducky and Palmer work with us. They deal with the dead bodies." Ziva flinched after saying that. Figuring Sam was just a kid, she wondered if mentioning dead bodies was a good idea. Sam's eyes went wide.

"COOL! Do you think they'd let me see a dead body? I seen them on tv before! And one time there was a dead bloody guy near mommy's and my apartment I kind of saw!"

Ziva was now the one who looked confused. There was a dead body near where Sam use to live? Must of been a crappy place.

"Well let us just get food and we will see, okay?" Sam nodded at that. They went and placed their orders, Sam and Ziva still talking and getting to know each other.

"You like my daddy don't you?" Sam asked suddenly, startling Ziva.

"Of course I do. Tony and I are co-workers and friends."

"Just friends? Then why did you call daddy hairy butt?"

"It is a nick name...and a uh well, he calls me sweet cheeks and I call him hairy butt sometimes." Ziva replied, feeling very awkward. She'd been tortured and interrogated by some of the best people, but here she was stuttering at a 7 year old's question.

Sam tilted her head at this. "Sweet cheeks sounds like something grown ups say to people they like like."

"Well, I guess it can be used in that way."

"So you like like my dad?"

Ziva froze. She didn't want to lie to this little girl, but she didn't want to say the truth.

"I...um...oh look, our food's ready." Ziva pointed to one of the diner workers putting several bags of food on the counter and calling Ziva's number. Ziva had never felt more grateful for an interruption.

It was enough of a distraction to stop Sam from questioning about Ziva/Tony for now, But it didn't distract Ziva.

Of course Ziva 'like-like' Tony, in Sam's terms, but they had their rules and restrictions. Gibbs rules about not dating co-workers, also how it could affect their friendship and partnership. And she wasn't entirely sure what Tony wanted between them. And now there was Sam in the mix. He has a 7 year old daughter to think of, and she wanted to give Sam and Tony their time together. They needed time to bond and learn about each other. They both had a lot going on right now.

"Brain freeze!" Sam squealed after taking a few chugs of her chocolate shake, holding her forehead.

Ziva smiled at this, trying to hold back a laugh at this.

So yes, she wanted more with Tony.

But for now, she was content having him in her life, and now Sam in her life.

 **Short chapter I know, next chapter will be longer. Anyway, there will be more Sam meddling later, and better bonding! Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'M BACK BABY DOLLS! I wonder if anybody is still reading this story? Sorry it took so long to update, months. But here we go.**

No P.O.V

When Sam and Ziva got back to the bullpen, they were greeted by a large group. There was the director, ducky, palmer, Tony, Abby, Gibbs, McGee, Anthony Dinozzo Sr, and a few random agents. They seemed in a slightly heated discussion.

"Dad, look I'm still getting to know her, I don't want to scare her with so many people." Tony tried to reason with his father.

"And you assume I'm going to scare her? Typical."

"I'm not judging you, I just don't want to overwhelm her."

"Is that why you didn't tell Mr. Palmer or I?" Ducky spoke up, looking miffed.

"Yeah! I thought we were family." Palmer interjected.

"Seriously you guys?" Ziva asked annoyed, walking to the desk area with Sam at her side. The little girl was so focused on her milkshake that she didn't notice the group. When she did look up she looked confused.

All the adults had turned at Ziva's voice and their eyes went from her to Sam.

"Ah, there's my precious granddaughter!" Anthony Dinozzo Sr grinned, going to Sam and kneeling down in front of her. Sam moved slightly behind Ziva, as if seeking protection.

Tony noticed this and walked over.

"It's alright Sammy, this is my dad Anthony Dinozzo Sr, he's your grandpa." Tony said calmly.

Sam looked confused at this. "I thought Gibbs was my grandpa?" She asked, stepping forward a little this time, more confused than scared.

All the adults looked a little startled at this, Dinozzo Sr looking a little annoyed, and Gibbs looking shocked but happy. The other adults looked between Gibbs and Sam.

"Actually Sam,-" Gibbs began, but was cut off by Tony.

"They both are." Tony looked towards Gibbs, and back at Sam. "Anthony Sr is my birth dad, but both are your grandpas."

"Are they married?" Sam asked Tony. McGee burst out laughing, and so did the director and Abby. Ziva, Palmer, and Ducky tried to fight back laughter and Gibbs and Senior just looked disturbed. Tony fought back his own laughter.

"No honey, they aren't together like that. Gibbs is my boss, Senior is my dad. But both are your grandpas."

"Ohhhh, okay." Sam accepted this, and stepped out to Senior, who was looking appalled. But when she extended a hand he smiled.

"Can I hug you?" He asked her, which got him a gummy smile in return. She launched herself at him, hugging him. He almost fell back but hugged her back, getting an 'awww' from the group.

She let go after a few seconds and ran over to Ducky.

"Hi, are you my grandpa too?" She asked, ever so innocently. He smiled down at her.

"Consider me an uncle. It's lovely to meet you Sam, I'm Uncle Ducky." He said, extending his hand to her. She shook it polietly, but her grin got larger if possible.

"I like your name!" She declared, getting a chuckle from him.

"I like your name too."

Sam also met Palmer and the Director and the few random people there.

"Well, Sam and I went to pick up lunch." Ziva stated, setting the food bags on her desk. Sam grinned and went to retrieve her food from it. Ducky and Palmer went back down to their station, Abby went back to hers, the Director went back upstairs, and everybody else grabbed food.

"So, since you all have to work, I could take Sam out if you want." Senior suggested to Tony, who currently had a mouthful of burger in his mouth. Tony looked startled at this. Tony didn't want to tell his dad that he didn't think that was a good idea, but he /really/ didn't think it was a good idea. He took a moment to swallow his food.

"Gee dad, you don't need to do that, it's really okay." Tony began. Sam wasn't even paying attention, more focused on her own burger. If there was any doubt that she was Tony's daughter, there wasn't any more.

"I know I don't have too, but she'd probably have more fun at the park or something." Senior reasoned. Darn it, he had a good point.

"Tony, just let your father take Sam for a few hours. You only have about 2 hours left anyway." Ziva butt in. She really did not see what was wrong with Senior wanting to take Sam for a few hours. It seemed like he was genuinely trying with her. Before Tony could even respond Ziva turned to Sam.

"You want to go spend some time with your grandfather Dinozzo, or stay here?" She asked, pulling Sam's attention away from the burger.

"I'll go with grandpa!" She shouted, probably a little too loudly. She turned to her dad. "Is it okay daddy?"

All eyes were back on Tony again, slightly expecting. He looked annoyed, which Ziva and Senior could tell, but tried to hide it with a smile for Sam.

"Of course sweetie. You be good for grandpa." He said through a tight grin. She let out another shout of excitement and hugged Tony's legs, turning back to senior.

"Is it okay if I take my burger with me?"

"Of course. Lets go."

Sam went around and hugged Ziva, Tony, Gibbs, and McGee first, said goodbye, and left with senior.

Gibbs smiled a slight smile. "That girl knows how to worm her way into your heart."


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, well I decided to try to get another chapter out quick as an apology.**

(Fast forward several months. No P.O.V):

Tony, Ziva, and Sam were currently in Tony's apartment, watching a movie. It was the movie Zootopia, which was Sam's favorite movie. All three were squished on the couch, Sam in the middle.

"I want to be a cop when I grow up." Sam declared. Tony and Ziva looked amused, because she always declared that. And neither had any doubt that she would go into law enforcement if she wanted.

"Why not come work at NCIS with daddy and Aunt Ziva?" Tony asked with a fake offended look. Sam rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Cause I want to go work in other cities." She grinned, cuddling closer to Tony.

"But I'll miss you." Tony let out a fake whine, getting an amused eye roll from Ziva.

"I'll come back and visit." Sam promised, cuddling into her dad, her eyes now transfixed back on the tv. She missed the big grin on Tony's face. It might have been a few months and he might be more use to having a daughter now, but he never got tired of the sweet moments like this. Soon enough she'd be a teenager and hating his existence. At least, that's how it happened in movies.

Ziva looked at Tony and Sam, smiling herself.

"Thank you for inviting me." She whispered over Sam's head to Tony.

Ziva had gotten even more close with Sam as well. The whole team had really, but the bond of Ziva, Sam, and Tony was almost family like. The adults didn't know, but Sam had been scheming to get her daddy and Ziva together. Ziva would be a cool mommy!

Soon enough the credits for the movie were rolling.

"Alright kiddo, time for bed." Tony said, grabbing the remote and turning off the tv. Sam pouted at that.

"Can't I stay up a little longer?" She asked, trying her puppy dog eyes on Tony. Since he's had her for a while, he's gotten slightly immune to the eyes.

/Slightly/ is the key word.

"No honey,you start school tomorrow. Aren't you excited for 2nd grade?"

"...I guess." She frowned.

"What's wrong kiddo?"

"New school's scary."

"Scary? I did not think anything scared you." Ziva said with an encouraging smile.

"Well a new school does. I don't have my old friends."

"Oh, I know it's scary Sammy, but you'll make a lot of new friends." Tony promised, squeezing Sam's shoulder. She didn't look any more comforted.

"I guess you're right." She sighed. "Anyway, night daddy." She hugged Tony, and then turned to Ziva. "Night Aunt Ziva."

"Goodnight Sam." Ziva replied, trying to hide her concern.

"Go get your PJ's on and I'll be in to tuck you in in a second." Tony told Sam as she walked away. Once she was out of the room he sighed.

"I didn't realize she was so upset about going to a new school. I feel bad, but I looked up her old location and it was super sketchy."

"What do you mean by sketchy?" Ziva asked, remembering when Sam told her about a dead body.

"It's in the slums, lets put it that way."

"Oh...I can understand why her mother sent her to you then."

"Yeah. And I'm especially glad, knowing she's safe here. I just feel bad about her friends."

"Well, Sam is so lovely I am sure she will make friends easily at school."

"I hope you're right."

"I hope I am too." Ziva admitted sheepishly, standing up. "Anyway, I should be going."

Tony stood up at this. "Well I am glad you came. It's been fun having movie nights with you two." What he really wanted to say was he's had fun with his favorite ladies, but considering they weren't dating ,(don't kill the writer), he couldn't really.

"It has. Especially since Sam only wanted to watch that movie with the singing snowman once."

"You mean Frozen?"

"Yes." Both of them laughed.

And then, it got silent, them getting lost in each others eyes.

Suddenly the smiles faded, and they were just focused on each other, wanting to lean in but unable to do so.

"Daddy?"

Sam's voice broke their trance.

"Um...I better get going. I will see you tomorrow." Ziva said, reaching for the doorknob.

"Okay, yeah, see you tomorrow." Ziva left, and both taking a breath. They both wanted to kiss, to be together, but were not sure they should cross that line. Ziva didn't want to interrupt the life of Tony and Sam, and she didn't want to lose the friendship they held/partnership. Tony was afraid about losing their partnership too, and now he was concerned how it was to affect Sam if it didn't work out.

But it was going to work out

Right?

 **This one was short, next one will be way longer. And spoilers, everything won't be alright. What does that mean? FIND OUT SOON! DRAAAAMMAAA!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This will be a longer chapter. YOU READY FOR THIS?**

The next day:

Tony got a call at 5am from Gibbs, saying he needed him in pronto. Gibbs knew that it was Sam's first day of a new school, so Tony figured this was important. He went and woke up Sam, who was rather grumpy in the mornings, and they got ready for the day.

He made them a quick breakfast and was going to take Sam to work. School didn't start till 9am for her so he was going to have her hang around the bull pen, when he got a text from Ziva.

 **Ziva:** ** _Change of plans. Here is the address to the crime scene, meet us there. Abby will grab Sam there. ********_**

Tony furrowed his eyebrows, but punched the address in and headed towards it.

"Sorry I had to wake you up so early kiddo." Tony apologized, looking in the rear view mirror briefly at his daughter. Which his words apparently fell on deaf ears, because he saw his 7 year old with her cheek pressed against the seat, almost falling over. Her seat belt was keeping her up enough. A little drool was falling from her mouth, light snoring.

Tony felt guilty but also thought it was a bit cute. Poor kiddo.

When he got to the crime scene, which was a little park with a pond, Tony parked his car and got out. He didn't leave the spot though. He pulled out his cell and called Abby, guessing she was past the crime tape. A few minutes later she walked out and to Tony's car.

"Hey Ab's, Ziva said you were willing to watch Sam? Doesn't Gibbs need you too for the scene?"

Abby hesitated. "Not yet he doesn't need me. You know, regular procedure, you guys first and then you come and get evidence. I wouldn't be here and would be at the lab but wanted to get Sam for you." She looked through the window of the car and smiled.

"She's really cute asleep."

"She's cute 90% of the time."

"Only 90%?"

"Well she is a /woman/...OW Abby, no hitting!"

"You deserved it. Now go, Gibbs will be mad if you don't get taking pictures of the scene."

Tony grabbed his gear and headed past the police tape, seeing Ziva, Gibbs, and McGee already there.

"Bout time Dinozzo." Gibbs snapped.

"Sorry boss." Is all Dinozzo responded with. He moved to join Ziva and McGee, who were taking pictures. There were two dead bodies, both with tarps on them.

"What'd I miss McGoober?" Tony asked McGee, looking around the scene.

"Dead woman, unknown ID, mid thirties, 3 bullet wounds in the chest, one in the head, some bruising, and a broken arm. Dead marine, Gary Johnson, early twenties. He died from a slight to the throat, bled out. Abby's going to run the fingerprints when Sam's in school and we'll get a positive ID."

"The girl had the ID pulled off her but the guy didn't?"Tony asked with a raised eyebrow, taking pictures of a trail of blood that seemed to go from a nearby picnic bench to them.

"Ducky said the woman died several minutes before Johnson, making her the main victim. Johnson probably was in the wrong time at the wrong place."

"I think you mean wrong place at the wrong time Ziva."

"What is the difference?"

"So much"

"Can you two stop arguing like a married couple?" McGee asked, rolling his eyes at the two. They seemed to be arguing like a married couple more than usual. Both Abby and McGee figured that Sam was rounding them out as a family and that Tony and Ziva would actually be together within a few months.

"Shut up McProbie, did you get pictures of the bodies before they were covered?"

"Yes of course, this isn't my first crime scene." McGee walked over to the bodies, Tony behind him. He lifted up the tarp off Gary, and then the woman.

Tony's eyes went wide.

His heart stopped. Or maybe that was in his head.

"Tony?" Ziva asked, after what must have been a full 60 seconds of silence. She looked between him and where he was looking, which was back at the dead body.

"Dinozzo, what's wrong?" Gibbs asked, walking up to the scene, noticing Ziva looking at Tony concerned, and McGee looking suspicious.

Tony still wasn't speaking. In fact, he didn't actually say anything until McGee shook him.

"S-sorry..." Tony stuttered out of his stupor, very un-Tony like.

"Do you know the girl Tony?" Ziva asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Um...yeah...It's Natalie." The senior agent walked closer, still stunned by this.

"Natalie? As in Sam's mom Natalie?" McGee asked, now going shocked himself.

Natalie Jensen was laying dead in front of them.

Her daughter was about 30 feet away asleep in a car with Abby.

"Yes...it's her."

 **TimeLapseTimeLapseTimeLapseTimeLapseTimeLapseTimeLapseTimeLapseTimeLapseTimeLapseTimeLapseTimeLapseTimeLapseTimeLapseTimeLapse**

"What am I suppose to tell Sam?" Tony asked, later in the bull pen, his head on his desk. He had Abby take Sam to school because he really didn't know how he could. He would have broke right there.

"You have to tell her the truth Dinozzo." Gibbs said, but it wasn't in his usual snapping tone. He understood the pain of losing somebody, and this would be painful for Sam. Yes, Sam probably never would have seen her mom again, but it's different to know she's alive versus dead.

"She's had a lot of craziness already though."

"Yeah, but there is a difference between then and now. Now she has you, a safe place. And she might be able to help us find out who killed her. Have you asked Sam about her life before you?"

"Some, but I've seen her be hesitant. I was trying to let her move forward, not keep her backwards."

Ziva frowned, placing a hand on Tony's shoulder. "But she could be the answer to helping us figure out what happened Tony. None of us like it either, but it was only a few months ago that Sam was with her. Natalie gave Sam to you for a reason, maybe a bigger reason than she let on."

"Yeah...I guess she did..I just don't know what all she got herself into. When I was with her she seemed so innocent and simple."

"Well apparently not. And we are going to find out just what Natalie did." 


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: This chapter might be a bit sad, but heartwarming too. Idk, lets just see.  
**

The team had found out a bit of information about Natalie. Within the last 3 years she got involved in a drug ring. They went to her apartment and found contact info of a Larry Johnson, Marine Gary Johnson's brother. They ended up going to Larry Johnson's address and arrested him once they found him in possession of cocaine. He admitted that he and Natalie were in a drug ring but Natalie had been getting in trouble with the leader. She apparently owed the leader money or something.

"There were no drugs in her system. She wasn't doing the drugs." McGee pointed out later, looking at some papers they had obtained from Natalie's.

"But what I don't get is why was Gary there?" Ziva asked, more like stated.

Tony was slightly distracted by his own thoughts. He was glad Natalie didn't have drugs in her system, but angry she got into this stuff with their daughter sharing an apartment with her. He was picturing what could have happened to Sam if she had been there any longer.

"Dinozzo, go home." Gibbs ordered, walking in and snapping Tony out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Go home. You're understandably distracted, and Sam's going to be home soon right? Take some time a figure how you're going to talk to her." This order was 90% caring, and only 10% work.

Tony checked the clock, it was 4pm. Sam was going to be home at 5 because the school was having a 'welcome back' party at the end of the day for the kids. Tony grabbed his stuff and headed towards the elevator, so distracted by his thoughts that he didn't notice the concerned looks from his co workers and boss.

 **Later in his apartment:**

Tony got back home and started dinner for Sam and him, his mind still racing a mile a minute. He had to tell his daughter that her mother was dead. How the heck do you do that? And not only that, but later on he would have to ask information about her life. How do you ask your daughter about her drug ring mother? This was unfair on Sam. She's only 7! She shouldn't have to even have these topics as discussion at such an age.

Suddenly the door flung open and in ran a happy Sam. She flung her little pink backpack down and ran to her dad, jumping in his arms.

"Daddy!" She was beaming with happiness, which made Tony's heart hurt a little.

"Hi kiddo." He said, putting on a fake smile himself. "How was your first day of school?" He asked, holding her on his lap.

"It was awesome. I met a new from Emily. She and I shared our lunches."

"That's great honey. Glad you enjoyed it."

"I did." She grinned and hugged him again. "How was your day daddy?"

"It was..." He started, not knowing how to continue.

He must of been quiet for a bit, cause Sam frowned.

"Daddy, you okay?"

He was still in a stunned silence.

"Daddy? You're scaring me."

He gulped, wrapping both arms around her.

"Kiddo, I...I have something tough to tell you."

"What?"

Oh gosh, how could he do this? How could he tell this little girl her mom was killed?

"Um...I got news today..." He began, which was probably better than saying he went to a crime scene and found her.

"And?" She asked, waiting for him to continue.

Tears pricked his eyes. Not because he was unmanly, but because he knew the blow that was about to hit his daughter.

"Honey, your mom's dead."

"What?" Sam's voice went up three octaves, tears forming in the young girls eyes. She wanted her dad to tell her he was lying. But when it didn't look like he would, that's when the flood gates opened. She started crying hard, shaking her head no.

"Yes, I'm sorry kiddo."

"No!" She screamed, looking angry and sad at the same time.

Tony pulled her close, letting her cry into his rubbed her hair.

"I'm so sorry angel." He whispered, his voice broke.

"No, no, no!" She cried, unable to stop.

It was a dark moment. Tony just gave the news that broke his daughters heart, and she just really, forever lost one parent.

"Mommy can't be dead." Her voice was almost begging.

"I'm sorry." Tony was crying as well, the tears breaking through as he tried to wish them not too. He was crying for a life lost, but he was crying for his daughter.

There was no more words that could be said right there. Nothing could make the situation better. Tony just held his daughter tight, letting her cry into his chest. Letting her cry for him to be lying. He wished he was lying.

She started hiccuping from crying so much. He rubbed her back.

"Baby breath." He reminded her, getting her to take a few breaths through her tears.

A few breaths would save her now, but the pain was still there.

And he would have to ask her about her life later.

But for now he was just going to be there, and comfort his daughter.

In 20 minutes he would go help her get ready for bed, and tonight he would let her sleep in his bed. He would cuddle with his daughter, let her know he was there for her, and that no matter what, they were going to make it through.

Somehow.

 **Ehhhh, not my best chapter probably. I don't have experience writing these scenes. But I wanted the factor of Tony being there for her and feeling her pain relevant.**

 **By the way, if you think this is painful, you haven't seen anything yet.**

 **MWAHAHAHAHA! This is me being nice.**

 **Next chapter soon. Thank you for the reviews and follows. I love reading the reviews! You all are so cool. I am trying to make the chapters longer, but still where I can end on a cliff hanger, you know? Anyway, keep it up please! You make my day!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Next day:**

The next day Tony woke up early, finding Sam had flipped over in her sleep and had one leg off the bed, one on. Her face was buried in the second pillow and she threw the blankets off in her sleep. Tony slipped out of bed to go call Sam's school, explaining she would be absent today. When he got back to his room Sam stirred awake slightly.

"Daddy?" She asked, shooting up to sitting position, looking for her dad. There was fear, sadness, and tiredness in her voice.

"I'm right here kiddo." He said, laying back down on the bed. She relaxed when she saw him again, curling up against him.

"Don't go." Her timid voice spoke through the deafening quiet. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I won't. I was just calling your school and saying you were taking a day off. You okay coming to work with me?"

She didn't respond verbally, but rather nodded her head yes.

It was another 20 minutes before they got up. Sam went to her room to get dressed, Tony got dressed, and they grabbed some breakfast. It was different than most mornings. Sam wasn't smiling, or talkative, or even looking at her dad. She just stared down at her cereal, twirling the spoon slowly, not eating.

"Kiddo, you got to eat."

"...not hungry." Her tone was solemn.

Tony sighed, rubbing his face.

"You still got to take a few bites kid. For me."

She ended up eating about half the bowl.

They left the apartment another 20 minutes later. The drive to work was a silence one on Sam's part. Tony tried to give comfort, but she was in a dark time. She was trying to be strong as well, but it's hard for a 7 year old to be strong.

They got to work and went up to the bullpen, Gibbs and McGee already there, discussing something that looked important. They didn't notice Tony and Sam, who was clinging to Tony's side.

McGee and Gibbs looked up. McGee went to speak, but he didn't know how too. What do you say to a little girl who just lost her mom?

"Hey Sam, how are you?" He asked, his voice tinged with sympathy. She looked up at him briefly.

"I'm fine." This wasn't their Sam. The usually cheery Sam. This was Sam who needed their help.

"Hey Sam, how about you go down to Abby's lab?" Tony suggested. Sam hesitated but nodded, heading to the elevator.

McGee continued. "Abby might have went a little overboard and has a pile of stuff animals downstairs for Sam."

"Abby went overboard?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, we all went overboard. I went with Abby shopping last night, Ducky and Palmer brought some stuff for Sam earlier this morning, and so did the Director and Gibbs."

"Gibbs?" Tony was surprised by that one. Gibbs didn't look at him though.

"Look, lets focus shall we? McGee ran Natalie's phone we got from her apartment. She had been talking to Gary for a while. Found a voicemail from Gary asking Natalie to meet him at the park that day. Tony I want you to go meet Ziva at the park. She was running late. Text her to meet you there."

"On it." Tony stated. "If Sam asks tell her where I am."

 **In a little bit at the park:**

"Why were you running late for work?" Tony asked Ziva, looking around for anything they might have missed the other day.

"I had to grab some things." She explained, bending down by a trash cash. "Hey, I think I found something." She grabbed what was stuck under the can, a paper bag. Ziva opened in and out fell a wad of hundreds.

"There's got to be 10 thousand dollars there." Tony examined.

"And wasn't this where Gary Johnson's body was? There's probably finger prints on the bag." Zivas figured. Good thing she had plastic gloves on.

"Let's get it back to Abby." Tony suggested, that being the only extra evidence they had any luck finding. They started walking back to their cars.

"How is Sam?" Ziva asked, right as they started walking.

"I...I really don't know. She just lost her mom. But she's a tough little girl. And I think she realizes we're all there for her. She's still got a lot of love and a big family."

Ziva smiled slightly at that. "Yes she does. Her grandpa Dinozzo, grandpa Gibbs, Uncle McGee, Ducky, Palmer, and even the Director,-"

"Wait, the Director?"

"Yes. Last week when you were in the interrogation room the director came looking for you. He gave Sam a high five and she greeted him as uncle director. He didn't correct her."

"That's kind of cute."

Tony and Ziva got to their cars, and Tony looked over towards Ziva's car.

"Is that a giant stuff animal in your back seat?" He asked, noticing a big stuffed dog. And the way Ziva blushed corrected that he was right.

"I...I thought Sam would like it." She admitted, not looking at him.

"Aw, that's really sweet Ziva." He grinned, and for once he wasn't teasing.

She looked up with a slight smile.

"Thank you...um...but see you at work." She was quick to get in her car after that, speeding out.

Sam didn't just have good uncles and Abby and a dad, but Ziva was just as good.

She had a good family.

 **Alright, the next chapter will be Sam down in the lab with Abby, and how she is the whole day. It will involve her NCIS family comforting her, but her also being questioned. How will the team deal with this? Will they find who killed Natalie? And WHAT EVIL THING IS THE WRITER PLANNING SOON? Stay tuned to find out.**

 **CONTEST TIME TOO: In a few chapters there is going to be a chapter where Sam interacts with a character her age. I want suggestions. Create a kid character, suggest it, and THEY MAY BE CHOSEN!**

 **What to submit:  
** Name:  
Age: (Needs to be between 5-12)  
Gender:  
Appearance:  
Style: (tomboy, girly, e.t.c)  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Any extras?

 **Submissions need to be in by October 21st. The character will be featured 3 chapters from now**

AND SO IT BEGINS!


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello darlings, I am back. After almost a year I'm back. I'm sorry it took so long. I remembered about this story because a fan commented on it. Hope I got some followers still here. SO WAZZUP!**

Sam's P.O.V

I went down to the lab after my daddy sent me, wiping my eyes. I wasn't crying anymore, but I was still sad. Really sad. I never thought I would see my mommy again, but now I know I won't. Not until heaven.

I walked out of the elevator and walked in on Abby at her computer , typing away.

"Hi Abby." I said, my voice weak. She turned when she saw me, her music wasn't even on which was weird. Abby always is blasting music.

She walked over to me and kneeled down, and without saying a word, hugged me. I hugged her tightly back. I'm glad she didn't say she was sorry, or if I was okay, because I'm not. And I know they are all sorry. And I appreciate that, but it hurts hearing that.

She pulled away, giving me a smile that seemed sad.

"Hey, there's a surprise on my desk chair. Wanna go see?"

I nodded yes, her standing up and leading me to her shorter desk and desk chair. I went wide eye when I saw it. The desk and chair were covered with stuffed animals, cards, and other toys and other stuff. I think Abby could tell I was shocked.

"We wanted to do something nice for you Sam."

"We?" I was confused. She nodded.

"Me, McGee, Grandpa Gibbs, the director, Ducky, Palmer, Tom **(*Cough* The agent who found Sam in the first chapter *cough*)** , and other agents, and even FBI agent Fornell."

"This is all for me?"

"Yes ma'am. Wanted to make you happy again."

...Wow. This is really nice of them. Like really nice. I still felt sad, but wow...

Abby walked away though towards the pile, grabbing a stuffed animal...wait...isn't that Bert her farting Hippo? I know that is a treasured thing of hers.

She came back over to me, kneeling down.

"I know you will protect him for me,and he'll protect you. You take good care of him for me, okay?"

"Abby, I can't take Bert from you-"

"You aren't, I'm letting you borrow him" I was confused at that. "Bert, Bert is a special hippo, you know that. And he brings people smiles. You need some smiles right now." She paused. "Sam, it is rough right now. I know it, you know it. Nothing I say or do is going to fix this. But that doesn't mean you should pull away, or hide that smile of yours. Your mom sent you to your dads, cause she loved your smile so much and wanted you to have a nice place to share your smile. And while she's gone, she's still with you, looking over you from above. And you got me, Ziva, McGee, Gibbs, your dad, everybody. And we all want to see your smile. We love you Sammy. We are here for you. And you cry, you scream, you have bad days and good days. Because you are allowed to. You are allowed to feel how you feel, but don't forget that you haven't really lost anybody. You still have us."

I felt my lip quiver at this, and I launched myself at her, letting tears fall. But I couldn't tell if they were happy or sad tears.

"Thank you Abby."

"You're welcome kiddo. Anytime."

 **A few hours later:**

I was spinning around in Abby's chair, her having turned her music up. She was casually asking me questions about my mom, and my life with her. Which I knew why. They needed to find her killer and figured I probably would be a good source. I didn't mind though. It felt nice talking about her.

"I know mommy felt sad she couldn't get me this doll I wanted for Christmas. But then Mommy had her boss Mr. Drew come over and I got the doll."

"Mr. Drew? Is he the head of the place your mom waitress ed at?"

"I don't know. First time mommy introduced me to him, she said that Mr. Drew was her boss and was going to help us. He seemed grumpy though."

"You know what? A lot of adults seem grumpy." Abby smiled at me.

"Except me." A new voice entered Abby's lab. I stopped spinning the chair to see my dad walked in. I smiled a little, jumping up and running over to him. He smiled and picked me up.

"Hey beautiful, how are you doing?"

"Better. Aunt Abby made me feel lots better."

"That's one of the many services I provide." She chimed in, making me giggle. My dad seemed happy to see that.

"Well that's definitely good." He kissed my cheek, making me crinkle my nose with a smile. He then set me down. "And I see you got lots of new toys and gifts. I know Ziva has something for you too." I smiled a little more at that. Not because I was getting something new, but because Ziva got it for me. Since being part of the family, I felt like Ziva kinda like a mom. "Somebody's loved a lot."

"Yep. But I love them a lot too. I love you lots too daddy."

"I love you too princess. Always will."

 **Reviews feed my soul.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola my lovelies! I am back! You ready for an update? Well here I am!**

1 week later:

 _(At Tony's place)_

Tony, Sam, and Ziva were all currently at Tony and Sam's apartment again for a movie, watching the movie Sing.

"I like the monkey singing." Tony said, listening to the Gorilla Johnny in the movie singing.

"Daddy, he's a Gorilla! And his name is Johnny!" Sam giggled as she told her dad "the facts". Tony and Ziva both grinned.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Princess." He said with a smile of his own. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his chest, making her laugh even louder. She re positioned herself so she was sitting up a little straighter, but leaning against Tony.

"It is really silly of your daddy to not remember Johnny's name." Ziva chimed in, a little smirk on her lips only Tony would recognize.

"Hey! It's not like you remember the names!" Tony said in fake offense.

"Yes I do." Ziva said, turning her attention from the movie to Tony and Sam.

"Oh really, what about that female pig who sang?"

"Her name was Rosita."

"The porcupine?"

"Ash"

"That cocky mouse?"

"Mike."

Tony gave a mock glare at Ziva, moving his attention to Sam, who was looking between the two of them with a smile on her face.

"Is she right?" He asked Sam.

"Yep, she's got it." Sam nodded over enthusiastically, a grin on her face. She giggled when she saw Tony's jaw dropped in shock and Ziva looked even more smug.

"But you're suppose to get this kind of thing wrong. Movies are suppose to be my thing." Tony pouted like a child, causing Sam and Ziva laugh.

"Well I like to surprise you Tony." Ziva winked, turning back to the movie. They were on the point where the elephant Meena was singing.

When the movie was over Sam begrudgingly went to go get ready for bed, giving Tony and Ziva a few minutes alone.

"How is Sam feeling about the case?" Ziva asked. They were still working on Natalie's case, it seeming like there were were different in's and out's to it. They hadn't found who ' ' was. They checked the restaurant that Natalie worked in and there was no Mr. Drew. They talked to some of her co workers and her boss there though and they say she quit 7 months before Sam came into Tony's life.

"She's becoming to adult too quick I think because of this." He frowned. "I want her to be able to enjoy her childhood. But it doesn't sound like she's been able to enjoy it to the full extent, even before coming here."

"Oh, I think you are so wrong Tony." Ziva smiled knowingly.

"Why you say that?" He asked, feeling slightly helpless, but trying not to show it.

"Because...Sam and I had a talk a few days ago..."

 _Flashback (2 days ago):_

 _Sam was currently at Ziva's apartment, Tony having a guys night with McGee. Which meant the two of them going to have drinks and be "guys". Ziva was not even sure what that meant._

 _Ziva and Sam were currently working on Sam's Hebrew, a hobby both of them liked. Ziva liked sharing her knowledge about the language and culture, and Sam liked learning it. She said she wanted to make friends from different places, and if she ever got to see her Hebrew friend again she'd be able to impress her with how much she's learned._

 _"How about we take a break and go make some sundaes yes?" Ziva suggested, putting down some youth flashcards. Sam gave Ziva a huge grin at that._

 _"I like that idea." Sam exclaimed, a little too loudly. The two got up and went to the kitchen, getting out the ice cream, chocolate sauce, whip cream, cherries, and caramel._

 _"How was staying at Grandpa Gibb's the other night?" Ziva asked, pulling bowls down and getting spoons out. It was pretty common for Sam to spend time at different members of the team's places. She's stayed at "Aunt Abby's" and had an Alice in Wonderland styled tea party. She's went to "Uncle McGee's" apartment and watched Star Trek with him, which she found she liked and they bonded over. She's even went to Ducky's and played goldfish with him. Each member had a "Sam" spot at their place, a corner or a room for her art stuff, some toys, and a place for her to sleep. At Gibb's she had her own bedroom, the walls white and pink. Her and Gibb's had painted them together._

 _"It was awesome! We played Cowboys and Indians. Grandpa Gibbs bought me a cowboy hat and toy gun." Ziva just got this image of both Sam and Gibb's going around his house in cowboy hats and shooting fake guns at each other. It made her giggle. Gibb's was a tough agent, and could be scary as hell, but his NCIS family was his soft spot, and Sam really wormed her way into his heart. She could make the man melt, but not like Gibb's would admit that._

 _"It sounds fun." Ziva smiled, filling both bowls with ice cream. "Would you like both chocolate and caramel?"_

 _"Yes please!" Sam nodded. There was a pause of silence. "I love you guys...the team and everybody. I never had such nice family as you all."_

 _That touched Ziva's heart._

 _"We love you too Sam." She took the bowls of ice cream and her and Sam went to sit at the table. "You are lovely, and you are our family. Forever."_

 _Sam smiled at that, and proceeded to dig into her ice cream, no words needing to be said after that._

(Back to the present)

Tony grinned widely at this. It was always reassuring to hear Sam was happy, especially with the case going on and losing her mom.

"She misses her mom of course Tony, but she has a happy life with the team, with you. Don't count yourself short." Ziva pressed, placing a hand on Tony's shoulder, a light smile gracing her lips.

They had a moment for a second.

"OH JUST KISS ALREADY!" Sam yelled from the hallway she was standing in. She had been watching them, dressed in her Elena of Avalor pajamas and teeth brushed.

Tony and Ziva both jumped at that, blushing.

"Sammy, you shouldn't eavesdrop." Tony scolded, but feeling more embarrassed for being caught in a moment with Ziva.

"Okay, sorry. I'll go finish getting ready for bed." She didn't sound apologetic though, not really. She grinned and skipped off to her room.

Tony rolled his eyes, a little fond smile on his lips, as he turned back to Ziva.

"Sorry about th-"

He was cut off as he felt Ziva press her lips to his. He froze from shock, a deep intake of breath. Ziva placed her hands on Tony's shoulders, not moving her lips away yet, but waiting to see how Tony reacted.

It took him a second, but he responded to the kiss a few seconds later, placing a hand on the back of Ziva's neck, bringing her deeper for the kiss.

Ziva broke it 10 seconds later.

"I...I gotta go." Both adults were wide eye as Ziva bolted from the apartment, jacket in hand.

What...the...fudge?

 **REVIEW IT MY LOVELIES! Wasn't that a sweet moment? It would be a shame if somebody came and oh...I don't know...ruined it? :)**


End file.
